Melodies of Life
by Sathana
Summary: Der dritte und letzte Teil meiner KaiXTala-Trilogie.


Melodies of Life

* * *

Warum Du?

Es war der traurigste Tag,

den die Erde je geboren

an dem ich dich

und all meine Hoffnung verloren.

Ein Tag war nie wieder

so grausam und trist,

wie der Tag,

an dem du gegangen bist.

Jede Sekunde

des Atmens nur Schmerz;

Jeder Gedanke

ein Stich in mein Herz;

Jede Träne Erlösung

jedes Empfinden total;

Jeder Zuspruch vergebens.

jeder Schritt eine Qual

Ich werde niemals verstehn

und dich frag immer zu:

Warum nicht ICH?

Warum jetzt? Warum DU?

(Jutta Schulte, Dichterin)

* * *

Es regnete ununterbrochen in Moskau, der Hauptstadt von Russland. Bei einem solchen Wetter wagte sich normalerweise niemand aus dem Haus. Trotzdem war die Stadt belebt. Die Straßen waren voller Autos und sogar Menschen gingen mit großen Regenschirmen durch die Gegend.

Das alles interessierte den Neunzehnjährigen, der sich ohne Schirm durch die Menge schleuste, nicht sonderlich. Ihm war alles egal. Seit zwei Jahren vegetierte er nur noch vor sich hin. Seine Teamkollegen hatten oft versucht ihn wieder aufzuheitern. Doch alle Versuche scheiterten. Ihm war nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute. Er wollte allein sein.

* * *

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark

For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart

* * *

An einer Ampel machte er halt. Es war rot und zurzeit wollte er sich nicht umbringen lassen. Außerdem hatte er schon einmal versucht von einem Auto überfahren zu werden. Dabei war er mit einem gebrochenen Bein davongekommen und musste hinterher zum Psychiater. So unvorsichtig wollte er nicht noch mal sein. Wenn schon ein Suizid, dann richtig!

Verträumt sah der Junge in den Himmel und störte sich nicht daran, dass sein Gesicht nass wurde. Es war schon von den vielen Tränen durchnässt, die er noch immer nicht zurückhalten konnte, wenn er an einen bestimmten jemand dachte. Das rote Haar hing ihm in die Stirn und auf die Schultern. Zwei eisblaue Augen starrten ausdruckslos vor sich hin und glichen trübem Wasser. Seit zwei Jahren hatte er nicht mehr gelacht. Sein Gesicht war auch dementsprechend. Es war kalt und vollkommen ausdruckslos, gerade so, als hätte er keine Gefühle. Seine Freunde kannten diesen Ausdruck, hatten sie ihn doch einst selbst getragen. Doch auch sie hatten den Rotschopf nicht aufmuntern können. Er fühlte sich so allein und verlassen.

Die Ampel schaltete auf grün und die Fußgänger gingen über die Straße. Nur der Junge blieb stehen und wurde mehrmals angerempelt. Ihn störte das nicht. Nur langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und bemerkte auch nicht die Proteste der Autofahrer, die inzwischen wieder fahren durften. Seine Gedanken kreisten um eine Frage und diese lautete: Warum?

Der Junge betrat einen Wohnblock und stieg die vier Treppen zu einem Appartement hinauf. Vor der Tür angekommen, las er erst einmal den Namen des Bewohners: Tala Ivanov. Er war also wieder zu Hause. Zu Hause? Gab es das überhaupt für ihn? Und wenn, wo war es dann? Hier? In der Abtei? Bei IHM? Tala wusste es nicht. Er fühlte sich schon seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag vor zwei Jahren wie ein Fremder.

Seufzend lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Tür. Das warme Holz gab ihm ein wenig Halt und Trost. Leise flüsterte er: "Kai!" Das Wort war kaum zu verstehen, doch das wollte der Rotschopf auch gar nicht. Es musste schließlich nicht jeder wissen, dass er den Halbrussen immer noch liebte und ihn schrecklich vermisste. Seufzend schloss Tala die Wohnungstür auf und betrat den Flur. Es wirkte alles so kalt und einsam ohne Kai. Der Rotschopf glaubte die Stimme des anderen zu hören, wie er ihn rief. Doch Tala wusste, dass es nicht so sein konnte. Kai hatte ihn verlassen und schon seit fast einem Jahr nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Die erste Zeit hatte der Halbrusse seinen Freund täglich angerufen. Dann nur noch wöchentlich und schließlich nur noch einmal im Monat. Zum Schluss war der Kontakt zwischen ihnen vollkommen abgebrochen. Tala glaubte den Grund zu kennen. Kai hatte sich nun endgültig von ihm gelöst und war mit Ray fest zusammen. Bei dem Gedanken drehte sich dem Rotschopf der Magen um. Wie konnte sich dieser kleine Chinese nur anmaßen ihm, Tala Ivanov, den Freund auszuspannen?

Wütend stapfte er ins Bad und duschte kalt. Er wollte auf andere Gedanken kommen. Allerdings musste er dauernd an Kai denken. Der Graublauschopf hatte ihm den Kopf nach Strich und Faden verdreht. War das überhaupt legal? Dabei musste Tala leicht lächeln. Allerdings war es gequält und er wurde fast augenblicklich wieder ernst. Was war nur mit ihm los? Sonst glitten seine Gedanken nicht von einem Thema zum anderen. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Seufzend machte sich Tala einen heißen Tee und blickte verträumt aus dem Küchenfenster. Das Blinken einer Taste auf dem Anrufbeantworter bemerkte er gar nicht. Draußen regnete es immer noch in Strömen. Das Wetter passte hervorragend zu seiner heutigen Laune. Kai hatte ihm nicht einmal einen erklärenden Brief geschrieben. Auch hielt er sich bei den Fernsehauftritten seines Teams im Hintergrund und gab keine Kommentare ab.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und Tala hätte beinahe seine Tasse fallen lassen, so erschrocken war er. Mit heftig klopfenden Herzen nahm er zitternd den Hörer ab.

"Privet? (russ. Hallo?)", fragte er. Stille. Keiner antwortete ihm.

"Ist da jemand?", fragte er nun sichtlich verstimmt. Allerdings erhielt er wieder keine Antwort.

"Wenn ich noch einmal so einen Scherzanruf bekomme, schalte ich mein Telefon auf Rückruf und ermittle, wer mich angerufen hat. Dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen, Freundchen." Mit diesen Worten knallte er den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die blinkende Lampe am AB auf. Neugierig drückte Tala auf Play und ließ somit das Band abspielen. Die ersten zwei Anrufe stammten von Bryan und seiner Großtante (hat er überhaupt eine... Egal, jetzt hat er einfach eine! XD). Bryan wollte wie immer mit ihm sprechen und seine Großtante lud ihn zu sich ein. Beides interessierte Tala nicht besonders. Doch der dritte Anruf war etwas Besonderes. Gerade, als er den AB wieder abschalten wollte, dröhnte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Tala, ich bin's. Ich... ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen wieder nach Moskau komme. Ja tibé paswanjú. (russ. Ich ruf dich zurück.) Dosvedanja! (russ. Auf Wiedersehen!)" Tala starrte auf das Gerät, aus dem Kais Stimme gekommen war. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sein einziger Gedanke galt dem Halbrussen. Kai kam zurück nach Moskau!

* * *

To weave by picking up the pieces that remain

Melodies of life-love's lost refrain

* * *

Den restlichen Tag war Tala hin- und hergerissen zwischen Glück und tiefer Depression. Kai kam zurück nach Moskau. Vielleicht sogar zurück zu ihm. Aber daran glaubte der junge Russe nicht wirklich. Kai war mit Ray zusammen und hatte mit ihm seinen Spaß. Anscheinend lief ihre Beziehung auch ziemlich gut, da sich der Halbrusse bisher nicht beschwert hatte. Er erschien wahrscheinlich nur in der Hauptstadt Russlands, um an einem Turnier teilzunehmen oder um Tala zu sagen, dass es endgültig vorbei war.

Die Depression siegte über sein Glücksgefühl und Tala begann zu grübeln. Wie konnte er einem Treffen mit Kai entgehen? Ein Selbstmord musste her! Fest entschlossen holte der Rotschopf eine Liste aus einem Versteck unter den Dielenbrettern. Darauf standen verschiedene Möglichkeiten, wie man sich umbringen konnte. Einige davon waren bereits abgehakt.

Liste:

vor den Zug schmeißen (abgehakt)

vom Dach springen (abgehakt)

sich erhängen (abgehakt)

vor ein Auto schmeißen (abgehakt)

Überdosis (keine Drogen verfügbar)

sich vergiften (kein Gift verfügbar)

verhungern (abgehakt)

Pulsadern aufschneiden (abgehakt)

sich erschießen (keine Waffe verfügbar)

sich ertränken (abgehakt)

von der Brücke springen

Seufzend legte Tala die Liste vor sich auf den Tisch. Er hatte schon so viel ausprobiert. Immer war jemand dazwischen gekommen und hat ihn gerettet. Das wollte er nicht noch einmal riskieren. Dieser Suizid sollte von niemandem vereitelt werden. Blieb nur noch die Frage, was er machen sollte. An Drogen kam der Russe nicht ohne weiteres ran und Gift konnte er auch vergessen. Bryan besaß zwar eine Waffe, doch die würde er ihm auf keinen Fall ausleihen. Ihm blieb nur noch der letzte Punkt: von der Brücke springen. Allerdings kam ihm diese Idee nicht sicher genug vor. Aber, was blieb ihm denn anderes übrig? Seine Lippen pressten sich fest aufeinander. Er war fest entschlossen dieses Mal endgültig abzukratzen. Wenn sein Liebling nur wüsste, was für Schmerzen er Tala durch seine Abwesenheit bereitete...

* * *

Etwa zur selben Zeit in Japan...

"Dies war das letzte Match der Bladebreakers. Das Team wird sich trennen. Soweit wir wissen, kehren Ray, Max und Daichi nach Hause zurück. Tyson wird hier in Japan bleiben, sowie Kenny. Doch was hat Kai, der Teamleader, vor? Fragen wir ihn am besten.", sagte ein Reporter, der einen Bericht über den Abgang des Weltmeisterteams drehte. Er ging auf die sechs Jungs zu und wandte sich direkt an Kai, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und desinteressiert wirkte. "Kai, was hast du vor, wenn das Team nicht mehr existiert?" Der Graublauschopf sah den Reporter mit einem Blick an, der sagte: "Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren!" Er antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich um und verließ die Arena. Der Korrespondent kratzte sich am Kopf und sah ihm verblüfft nach. Ray war es, der ihm eine Antwort auf die Frage gab. "Kai kehrt nach Russland zurück. Er will ein paar alte Freunde besuchen." Nach den zwei Sätzen folgte der junge Chinese seinem Freund aus der Halle. Er wollte sich ordentlich verabschieden, da er ja nicht mit nach Moskau kommen würde. Seine Pflichten in China ließen es nicht zu, dass er noch länger wegblieb.

Vor dem Gebäude blieb Ray stehen und sah sich um. Von Kai war nirgends eine Spur. Doch er kannte den Halbrussen nun schon seit einigen Jahren und wusste, dass dieser ruhige und einsame Orte liebte. Außerdem hielt sich Kai oft in der Natur auf. Aus diesem Wissen schlussfolgerte der Chinese, dass sich der Teamleader im Park aufhalten musste. Entschlossen ging er in die Richtung. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er im kleinen Stadtpark ankam. Nun stellte sich nur noch die Frage, wo genau Kai war. Durch die Bäume konnte Ray einen Teil des Sees erkennen und wusste sofort, dass die gesuchte Person dort sein musste. Er hatte Recht. Kai saß am Ufer mit einem Grashalm im Mund und starrte auf das klare Wasser. Es schien, als würde er Rays Anwesenheit gar nicht mitkriegen. Dieser schlich sich nun auf Zehenspitzen von hinten an ihn heran. Als er nah genug dran war, umarmte er den Halbrussen von hinten und wuschelte ihm ein wenig durchs abstehende Haar. Überrascht blickte er über seine Schulter und lächelte leicht. "Ray!", flüsterte er sinnlich und dem Schwarzhaarigen lief ein wohliger Schauder über den Rücken. Es war schließlich schon über einen Monat her, seit Kai mit ihm...

Verlegen löste sich Ray vom anderen Jungen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Dabei achtete er besonders darauf, dass er ihn nicht berührte, denn das würde wahrscheinlich weiter führen, als Ray momentan bereit war zu geben. So trafen sich nur ihre Blicke, bernsteinfarbene auf rubinrote Augen. Zwischen ihnen herrschte Stille, bis sich Ray überwinden konnte, den ersten Schritt zu tun. "Du... du gehst also wirklich zurück nach Moskau, zu IHM?" Kai unterbrach den Augenkontakt, da er den Schmerz in den Bernsteinen seines Gegenübers nicht ertragen konnte. Dann meinte er leise: "Es stimmt. Ich gehe nach Moskau, aber ob ich zu... Tala zurückkehre, weiß ich noch nicht. Er... er wollte neulich am Telefon nicht mit mir reden." "Du hast dich ja auch nicht mit deinem Namen gemeldet, sondern nur den Hörer umklammert, als würde dein Leben davon abhängen.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Er hätte vielleicht sofort wieder aufgelegt.", verteidigte sich Kai. Dabei strich er sich ein paar graue Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und hinters Ohr. Ein dunkelblauer Ohrring, den er von Ray zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, wurde sichtbar. Dieser war überrascht. Er hatte schon lange geglaubt, dass der Halbrusse dieses Schmuckstück nie tragen würde. "Du hast ihn immer noch und trägst ihn sogar.", stellte er erstaunt fest. Nun war es Kai, der lächelte. Der Graublauschopf streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte damit dem Chinesen über die Wange. Ray lief leicht rot an und versuchte sich der Berührung zu entziehen, doch Kai ergriff schon fast grob sein Kinn und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. Kurz trafen sich ihre Lippen und Ray spürte wieder das belebende Gefühl, das ihn immer in der Nähe des anderen überkam. Es war eine Mischung aus Verlangen, Erregung und Geborgenheit. Doch noch bevor er es genießen konnte, war der Kuss vorbei. Kai löste sich aber nicht vollständig von seinem Gegenüber, sondern verharrte mit seinen Lippen etwa einen Zentimeter vor denen Rays. Dessen Augen blickten verträumt in die Rubine des Halbrussen und suchten nach einer bestimmten Gefühlsregung, die nicht vorhanden war.

"Dosvedanja, Ray, moi slatkij (russ. mein Süßer)! Ja budu o tebe skuttschatt! (russ. Ich werde dich vermissen)", hauchte Kai dem Chinesen gegen die Lippen und betupfte sie noch einmal kurz mit seinen. Dann ließ er unvermittelt dessen Kinn los und zog sich zurück. Mit langsamen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen stand er wieder auf und verließ den Ort, an dem noch immer ein verträumt dreinblickender Ray hockte, dessen Gesicht inzwischen einer Tomate ähnelte. Plötzlich erklang eine schrille Stimme: "Raymond Kon! Wie kannst du nur...!"

* * *

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why

We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye

* * *

'Warum? Warum musste ich ausgerechnet dir begegnen? Man sollte dich homme fatal (Anspielung auf femme fatale *grins*) nennen. Jeder, der dich liebt, verzweifelt und stürzt sich früher oder später in den Selbstmord. Ach Kai... Würdest du doch nur wegen mir zurückkommen... Ich kann dich einfach nicht vergessen.' Tala wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine behandschuhte Hand vor seinen Augen herumwedelte. Langsam klärte sich sein Blick und er konnte den Übeltäter erkennen. Es war ein Junge mit kurzem, silberlila Haar und lila Augen. ,Bryan! Nicht auch noch der!', stöhnte der Rotschopf innerlich und setzte sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht auf. Der Russe sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an und meinte: "Sag mal, Tala, willst du dir den Tod holen? Oder hast du wieder einen deiner berühmten Selbstmordgedanken? Erfrieren ist allerdings ein langsamer und sehr schmerzhafter Tod." ,Erfrieren? Wieso sollte ich erfrieren? Ich bin doch warm genug angezogen' Talas Gedanken schlichen wie eine Schnecke, denn erst jetzt bemerkte er die eisige Kälte, die ihn umgab. Seine dünne Regenjacke und die Jeans hielten den kalten Wind nur unzureichend ab und zudem hatte es angefangen zu schneien. Fröstelnd stand er von der Parkbank auf und streckte die starren Glieder. Dabei wurde ihm ein wenig schwindelig, sodass Bryan ihn stützte. Mit besorgtem Blick betrachtete der kleinere Junge seinen ehemaligen Teamleader. Bestürzt stellte er fest, dass Tala stark abgenommen hatte. Die Widerworte des Rotschopfs ignorierend, schleifte er ihn mit zu sich nach Hause. Dort angekommen hievte Bryan seinen inzwischen fast bewusstlosen Freund auf die Couch und wickelte ihn in mehrere dicke Decken ein. Dann verschwand er in der Küche, um Tee zu kochen.

Während er dort hantierte, fiel Tala in einen tiefen Schlaf mit sehr lebhaften Träumen.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+*+Traum+*+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es war Winter in Russland, als der Neue in die Abtei kam. Tala war an diesem Tag im Innenhof und trainierte hart. Am Morgen hatte es angefangen zu schneien und Boris hatte die Jungs mit kurzen Hosen und freiem Oberkörper nach Draußen geschickt. Das sollte zur Abhärtung dienen. Einige der jüngeren Kinder jammerten über die Kälte, doch Tala und seinen drei Trainingspartnern machte das schon lange nichts mehr aus. Sie zählten zur Elite und waren für die anderen Vorbilder. Obwohl heute sein siebter Geburtstag war, wurde keine Rücksicht auf ihn genommen, nicht dass er so etwas nötig gehabt hätte. Ihm machte das harte Training Spaß und er ließ die anderen Jungs gerne leiden. Plötzlich betrat ein älterer Mann den Innenhof. Seine Hand ruhte auf der Schulter eines kleinen Jungen, ungefähr in Talas Alter, mit graublauem Haar, das in alle Richtungen abstand. Die rubinroten Augen musterten neugierig die trainierenden Kinder und verharrten kurz auf Tala. Dieser starrte fasziniert zurück. Solche Augen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Für sein untätiges Rumstehen bekam der kleine Rotschopf sofort einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Mürrisch drehte er sich um und erblickte Boris, der ihn kalt ansah. Sofort wollte sich Tala einen Partner schnappen, doch es war keiner mehr frei. Deshalb scharrte er betreten mit dem Fuß im Schnee. Boris beachtete ihn allerdings nicht weiter, sondern wandte sich dem Mann zu.

"Sdarstwujte, Voltaire (russ. Guten Tag)! Ist das der Junge?"

"Ja, das ist Kai, mein Enkel." "Kann er den bladen? Er sieht nicht besonders kräftig aus."

Das stimmte. Der kleine Graublauschopf war ziemlich schmächtig und wirkte wie ein Muttersöhnchen. Jedoch war etwas an ihm, das Tala unwillkürlich anzog. Er beobachtete, wie der Mann mit Namen Voltaire mit Kai in einer fremden Sprache redete. Der Junge nickte daraufhin zögernd und sah Boris mit großen Augen an. Schließlich meinte er leicht zitternd und in gebrochenem Russisch: "Tschto mne delat'? (russ. Was soll ich machen?)" Daraufhin winkte Boris Tala zu sich und befahl: "Tala, kämpfe gegen den Kleinen! Du brauchst ihn nicht zu schonen, verstanden?" "Ja, Gaspadin!", erwiderte der Junge und ging auf Kai zu. Dieser schien zu verstehen und holte aus seiner Hosentasche einen blauen Blade, der bereits im Starter eingerastet war, heraus. Er folgte Tala zu einem Plateau und stellte sich ihm gegenüber. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Rotschopf die blauen Streifen im Gesicht des anderen. ,Ist das ne Kriegsbemalung, oder was?', fragte er sich in Gedanken. Allerdings blieb ihm nicht genug Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn Boris gab bereits das Zeichen zum Start. Die beiden Jungs starteten gleichzeitig ihre Blades, die sofort aufeinander losgingen. Tala, der mit einem leichten Gegner gerechnet hatte, war überrascht. Kai sah zwar schmächtig aus, besaß aber eine ungeheure Kraft, die ihn gefährlich machte. Seine Augen leuchteten in einem satten rubinrot und in ihnen schien eine Flamme zu brennen. Jedoch wendete sich das Blatt bald zu Talas Gunsten. Er war schließlich ausdauernder, kräftiger und hatte jahrelang trainiert. Kai bemerkte die Gefahr und rief verzweifelt und ein wenig wütend: "Susume, Dranzer! (jap. Los, Dranzer!)" Der blaue Blade leuchtete leicht rötlich und schmetterte dann mit letzter Kraft gegen Talas Wolborg. Ein helles Licht blendete die zwei jungen Blader. Als sie wieder sehen konnten, lagen beide Blades außerhalb der Arena. Tala starrte auf Wolborg, der zu seinen Füßen lag. Noch keiner hatte ein Unentschieden bei ihm erreicht. Weder Ian, Bryan noch Spencer war das gelungen. Kai hatte sein Blade inzwischen wieder in die Hosentasche zurückgestopft und kam nun auf den Rotschopf zu. Er streckte seinem Gegner eine Hand entgegen, um sich für den Kampf zu bedanken. Tala fühlte sich jedoch in seiner Ehre verletzt und schlug die ihm angebotene Hand zur Seite. "Ne plocho. (russ. Nicht schlecht.)", meinte Boris anerkennend. Kai schien ihm zu gefallen. Tala war von dieser Tatsache jedoch nicht sehr erbaut, da sein Versagen mit Schlägen und eventuell Einzelhaft bestraft werden würde. Er schwor solange zu trainieren, bis er Kai besiegen konnte.

Am Abend wurde ihm mitgeteilt, dass er sich in Zukunft mit Kai ein Zimmer zu teilen hatte. Dies verstimmte Tala nur noch mehr, da der Graublauschopf kaum Russisch verstand und Tala selbst kein Japanisch konnte. Es war zum Mäusemelken. Das Geräusch der Tür riss Tala aus seinen Überlegungen. Mühsam stütze er sich auf seine Unterarme auf und sah zum Eingang. Der kleine Graublauschopf stand mitten im kleinen Zimmer und ließ gerade einen kleinen Rucksack zu Boden fallen. Er schien ziemlich mies gelaunt zu sein, denn er trat kräftig gegen den einzigen Schrank im Zimmer und hüpfte daraufhin auf einem Bein durch die Gegend. Laut fluchte er: "Blat nahui sa vsem! (russ. Fuck zur Hölle mit allem!)" Tala wurde bewusst, dass Kai auf Russisch geflucht hatte und betrachtete den Jungen genauer. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen auf sein Bett gesetzt und kramte in seiner Tasche herum. Unterwäsche und andere Klamotten wurden achtlos aufs Bett geworfen. Schließlich förderte Kai eine kleine Taschenlampe, ein kleines besticktes Seidentuch, einen weißen Schal, der mindestens fünfmal so lang war, wie er, und einen blauen Ohrring zu Tage. Tala beobachtete ihn interessiert dabei und stellte fest, dass Kai, der ab und an etwas Unverständliches entweder auf Russisch oder Japanisch murmelte, ihn gar nicht wahrnahm. Erst, als der Graublauschopf mit Ausräumen fertig war, wandte er sich an den Rothaarigen. Kai grinste und meinte in perfektem Russisch: "Hi, ich bin Kai Hiwatari! Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Tala war zu perplex, um zu registrieren, dass er nun etwas sagen sollte. Die Worte kamen ihm nur stockend über die Lippen. "Wieso... sprichst... du... Russisch? Ich... ich dachte,... du... du könntest nur... Japanisch!" Kai legte den Kopf schief und grinste erneut. "Ich tu immer so, als könnte ich die Sprache nicht richtig. Das hat mich bei dem alten Sack von Großvater schon oft gerettet.", erklärte er nüchtern, doch in seinen Augen blitzte es belustigt. Tala war geschockt. Hätte er noch einen Großvater, würde er nicht so über ihn reden. "Wie kannst du nur..." "So über meinen Großvater sprechen?", unterbrach Kai den Rotschopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Tala nickte nur und wartete auf eine Antwort. Der andere Junge schien zu überlegen und dabei verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. Tala spürte schon jetzt eine gewisse Kälte, die mit den Jahren in der Abtei nur noch weiter zunehmen sollte. Als er schon damit rechnete, keine Antwort mehr zu erhalten, begann Kai leise, mit gepresster und vor Hass verzerrter Stimme zu sprechen: "Der Kerl hat meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen! Er hat nicht davor zurückgeschreckt seine eigene Tochter, meine Mutter, zu töten. Papa konnte er sowieso noch nie leiden." "Wann sind denn deine Eltern gestorben? Wie sind sie umgekommen?", fragte Tala. Seine Neugier war geweckt. Der junge Halbrusse lächelte grimmig und meinte: "Großvater hat einen Attentäter seiner Firma beauftragt. Das war vor einer Woche." Tala war bestürzt. "Das... das habe ich nicht gewusst. Warum hat dich dein Großvater denn hierher gebracht, wenn er es nur auf dich abgesehen hatte?" Der Rotschopf hatte nur eins und eins zusammengezählt, um zu wissen, dass Voltaire es auf seinen Enkel abgesehen hatte. Kai grinste. Ihm gefiel der junge Russe mit den roten Haaren und den eisblauen Augen. "Sagen wir's mal so: Er hatte ein paar kleinere... Problemchen mit mir. Ich hab nicht ganz seine Anweisungen befolgt. Außerdem gehört ihm diese Abtei und Boris arbeitet für ihn." Der Rotschopf riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Das, was ihm Kai gerade erzählt hatte, konnte er kaum glauben. Beide versanken in Schweigen und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. In Tala wurde ein Gefühl geweckt, das er bisher nicht gekannt hatte: Beschützerinstinkt. Er schwor sich, dass er Kai immer beschützen wollte, koste es, was es wolle. Unauffällig schielte er zu dem Graublauschopf hinüber und sah, dass er den weißen Schal in Händen hielt und ihm ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Einem Impuls folgend stand Tala auf, ging zum anderen Bett und nahm Kai in die Arme. Dieser klammerte sich an die Jacke des etwas größeren Jungen und ließ seiner Trauer freien Lauf. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+*+Traum Ende+*+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Tala wachte auf und sah sich verwirrt in dem Raum um, in dem er lag. Es war ein großes Wohnzimmer, das sehr gemütlich eingerichtet war. Über einem Sessel lagen ein paar Klamotten und er stellte fest, dass es seine waren. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nur in seiner Unterhose unter dem Deckenstapel gelegen hatte. Tala konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er hierher gekommen war oder wo "Hier" überhaupt war. Das leise Schnarchen einer weiteren Person im Raum ließ ihn herumfahren. Bryan saß in einem anderen Sessel und schlief. Jetzt fiel dem Rotschopf alles wieder ein. Bryan hatte ihn im Park gefunden und in seine Wohnung geschleift.

Leise stand Tala auf und schlüpfte in seine inzwischen getrockneten Sachen. Dann verließ er klamm heimlich die Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Erst, als ihm der eisige Wind ins Gesicht blies, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich die Waffe seines ehemaligen Teamkollegen hätte aneignen können. Nun war es zu spät und Tala trottete weiter durch die Straßen von Moskau.

* * *

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?

Let them ring out loud till they unfold

* * *

Tala lag bei sich auf der Couch und starrte zur Zimmerdecke. In Gedanken war er allerdings weit weg, in einer Zeit, als Kai noch mit ihm zusammen in der Abtei gewesen war. Der Halbrusse hatte sich nach dem Tag, an dem er in dieses schreckliche Gebäude gekommen war, keine Blöße mehr gegeben. Er weinte nicht mehr und Tala hatte beobachtet, wie der etwas Jüngere von Tag zu Tag kälter wurde. Kai hatte ein Spezialtraining "genossen" und war daher die ganze Zeit über nicht ansprechbar. Auch war er immer wortkarger geworden und zeigte kaum noch Gefühle. Manchmal, in Gewitternächten, schlüpfte er bei seinem Zimmergenossen ins Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. Doch das nahm auch im zunehmenden Maße ab. Das einzige Mal, bei dem er noch Begeisterung gezeigt hatte, war bei der Demonstration von Black Dranzer gewesen. Kurz darauf war er aus der Abtei verschwunden. Tala hatte gehofft, dass sein Freund den seelischen Schmerz mit ihm teilte. Auch hatten sie sich geschworen, nicht ohne den anderen zu gehen. Dieses Versprechen hatte Kai gebrochen und deswegen war er auf den Graublauschopf eine Zeit lang sauer gewesen. Doch jetzt war alles anders. Vor knapp drei Jahren hatte Kai ihm seine Liebe gestanden und sich für sein Verhalten in Kindertagen entschuldigt. Dann hatte er das erste Mal seit Jahren über seine verborgenen Gefühle und Erinnerungen gesprochen.

Der Russe schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich. Es nützte niemanden etwas über längst vergangene Zeiten nachzudenken. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wodka zu sich und wartete, bis das Brennen in seiner Kehle nachließ. Anschließend steckte er sich eine Zigarette an. Das Rauchen hatte er sich angewöhnt, nachdem Kai zu seinem Team zurückgekehrt war. Tala musste leicht grinsen. Kai der Gesundheitsfernatiker! Er hätte niemals zugelassen, dass der Rotschopf mit Rauchen und Trinken anfangen würde. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Liebling wurde Tala leicht schlecht und ihn plagten Schuldgefühle. Die Zigarette ausdrückend leerte er den Rest Wodka aus seinem Glas und spürte, wie sich seine Gedanken verklärten. Mehr taumelnd als gehend verschwand er im Schlafzimmer mit dem riesigen Doppelbett, das er sich nur drei Monate mit Kai geteilt hatte, und legte sich angezogen quer auf die Matratze. Fast augenblicklich versank er in einem tiefen Schlaf mit sehr lebhaften Träumen...

* * *

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me

Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+*+Traum+*+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alles war schwarz um ihn herum. Kein Licht drang durch die vollkommene Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab. Tala konnte nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen erkennen. Er drehte sich suchend um seine eigene Achse, um wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt zu entdecken. Alles blieb dunkel und bedrückend. Der Russe hatte nie Angst vor der Dunkelheit gehabt, doch die Einsamkeit dieses Ortes quälte ihn sehr. Leise schluchzte er: "Kai..." Plötzlich ertönte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm. Muskulöse Arme schlangen sich um seine Brust und abstehende Haare kitzelten ihn im Nacken. Tala nahm den Geruch des anderen auf und identifizierte ihn als Kais. Überglücklich drehte er sich um und konnte endlich etwas sehen. Der Halbrusse schimmerte leicht in einem sanften Licht und lächelte ihn warm an. Seine eine Hand begann Talas Gesicht zu streicheln, während die andere dem Rotschopf auf der athletischen Brust lag. Dieser wollte den kleineren Jungen begierig küssen, doch der zog sich lächelnd zurück. Die Berührung verschwand und Kai schien sich immer weiter von Tala zu entfernen. Der Russe streckte einen Arm aus, um seinen Liebling festzuhalten, doch er konnte ihn nicht mehr erreichen. Das Licht verschwand wieder und nur ein leichter Wind, der eine Stimme erahnen ließ, flüsterte sehnsuchtsvoll: "Tala..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+*+Traum Ende+*+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine

Adding up the layers of harmony

And so it goes, on and on Melodies of life,

To the sky beyond the flying birds-forever and beyond

* * *

Mit einem entsetzten Schrei wachte Tala wieder auf. Er saß im Bett und schwitzte wie verrückt. Seine Gedanken kreisten schon wieder um den geliebten Menschen. Er glaubte, seine Arme erneut um sich zu spüren, seinen Geruch einzuatmen und seine Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, während er auf die Matratze einschlug und die einzige Frage stellte, zu der er noch fähig war: "Warum, Kai? WARUM?"

Fast eine halbe Weltreise von ihm entfernt wachte Kai ruckartig auf. Leise flüsterte er den Namen des Russen und umschlang seinen Körper mit den Armen. Er spürte seinen Schmerz und die Verzweiflung. Kai wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange zögern durfte, wenn er Tala noch lebend antreffen wollte. So beschloss er schon am nächsten Nachmittag zu fliegen. Das bedeutete, dass er nicht an Tysons Abschiedsparty teilnehmen konnte. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, da er sowieso nie vorgehabt hatte zu dieser blöden Party zu gehen. Jetzt hatte der Halbrusse zumindest einen guten Grund früher als geplant zu verschwinden. In Gedanken schickte er Tala eine Nachricht. ,Tala, halt noch ein wenig durch! Ich bin bald da!'

* * *

So far and away, see the bird as it flies by

Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky

I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings

Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings

* * *

Tala stand wieder einmal im Park und sah in den Morgenhimmel. Die letzten Vögel zogen in ihrer V-Form Richtung Süden. Wolken warfen Schatten auf den Boden und die Sonne spendete noch einmal eine trügerische Wärme. Kinder spielten unter der Aufsicht ihrer Eltern im Sandkasten und an den Geräten. Junge Pärchen gingen Arm in Arm spazieren, während alte Leute die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des kurzen russischen Sommers genossen. Keiner beachtete den jungen Rotschopf, der wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf der Bank hockte und in den Himmel starrte. Er wünschte sich, so wie die Vögel fliegen zu können. Einfach alles zurückzulassen und sich in die Lüfte zu erheben. Erneut dachte er an Kai und wünschte sich mit ihm zu sprechen. "Fliegt bitte zu ihm und überbringt ihm einen letzten Gruß von mir. Er wird mich niemals wiedersehen. Ich wünsche mir, dass du glücklich wirst, Kai."

Schließlich stand er auf und ging mit den Händen in den Taschen ziellos durch Moskau. Er kam am Roten Platz, dem Bolschoitheater, dem Kreml und der russischen Staatsbibliothek vorbei. Tala war nicht bewusst, dass er sich dem Moskwa, dem Fluss, der durch Moskau floss, näherte. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Kai.

* * *

In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?

Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?

* * *

Er fragte sich, ob Kai ihn noch liebte oder sich an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnerte. Es schien Schicksal zu sein, dass Tala am Ende immer allein dastand. Alle, die er liebte, verließen ihn früher oder später und kamen nie wieder zurück. Zuerst seine kleine Schwester, der seine Eltern folgten. Dann Kai, der ihn nun schon mehr als ein Mal verlassen hatte. Er war zwar schon mehrmals zu ihm zurückgekehrt, war jedoch nie derselbe wie vorher.

So tief, wie Tala in seinen trüben Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte er nicht den Landeanflug eines japanischen Passagierflugzeuges. Auch Bryan, der ihm zufällig mit einigen Einkaufsbeuteln bepackt über den Weg lief, nahm er nicht wahr. Dafür beschäftigten ihn zu viele Dinge.

Am Fluss angekommen starrte er auf das dunkle - und vor allem kalte - Wasser. die Strömung war um diese Jahreszeit ziemlich stark. Selbst erfahrene Schwimmer trauten sich nicht in diese Untiefen, da man immer fürchten musste von der Strömung davongetragen zu werden. Doch das störte Tala nicht sonderlich. Im Gegenteil! Das Hochwasser konnte ihm bei seinem Suizid noch hilfreich sein. Schnell vergewisserte er sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der ihn retten oder vom Sprung abhalten konnte und stieg über das Geländer. Seinen Wintermantel zog der Rotschopf noch aus. Irgendein Obdachloser würde sich darüber sicher freuen.

* * *

If I should leave this lonely world behind

Your voice will still remember our melody

* * *

Nur noch im T-Shirt stand Tala auf der Brücke und beobachtete das schnell fließende Wasser etwa fünf Meter unter ihm mulmig. Der kalte Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren und ließ ihn frösteln. ,Wenn es hier draußen schon so kalt ist, wie wird es dann im Wasser sein?', dachte er und hielt sich am Geländer fest. Er war noch unschlüssig, ob er wirklich schon bereit zum Sterben war. ,Was ist, wenn Kai mich noch liebt?', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, den er augenblicklich wieder schüttelte. Dieser Gedanke war absurd. Kai KONNTE ihn gar nicht mehr lieben, sonst hätte er sich doch regelmäßig gemeldet. Trotzdem wollten die Zweifel nicht verschwinden. Der Russe erinnerte sich an die Nachricht auf seinem AB. Kai hatte gesagt, dass er bald nach Moskau kommen wollte. ,Sollte ich ihm nicht doch besser direkt ins Gesicht sehen, wenn er mir sagt, dass es vorbei ist? Was, wenn er es NICHT sagt und wieder mit mir zusammen sein will? Au,... ich habe Kopfschmerzen.' Tala rief sich noch einmal das lächelnde Gesicht seines Geliebten ins Gedächtnis. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Er ließ seinen letzten Halt in dieser Welt, das Geländer, los und stürzte ins eisige Wasser der Moskwa. Er glaubte noch einmal Kais Stimme zu hören, die entsetzt seinen Namen rief. ,Kalt! Genauso kalt wie du, mein Todesengel!', dachte der Rotschopf beim Aufprall auf die Oberfläche und wurde dann bewusstlos.

Kai stand in der Eingangshalle des Flughafens und wartete auf seine Reisetasche. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Dringlichkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Dieses wurde bestätigt, als Bryan, der ihm eine SMS geschrieben hatte, auf ihn zurannte. "Kai!", rief er aufgewühlt und außer Atem. Der Halbrusse schnappte sich seine Tasche und lief auf den anderen zu. Bryan kam rutschend vor ihm zum Stehen und keuchte: "Ich... ich kann Tala... nicht erreichen!" "Wo hast du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?", fragte Kai mit einer schlimmen Vorahnung. Die Antwort kam prompt und brachte seine Welt ins Wanken. "Auf einer Brücke! Hier, ganz in der Nähe!" Dem Graublauschopf lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Er drückte dem verdutzten Bryan seine Tasche in die Hand und rannte aus dem Gebäude.

* * *

Now I know we'll carry on

Melodies of life

* * *

,Tala! Tu es nicht!', schrie alles in ihm, während er die Straße entlang lief. Das drängende Gefühl ließ ihn noch schneller laufen. Kai wusste, dass er zu spät kommen würde. Dem war auch so. Als er nämlich auf der Brücke stand, ließ sich Tala gerade in die Tiefe fallen. Verzweifelt versuchte der Graublauschopf die Hand des anderen zu erwischen, schaffte es allerdings nicht. Noch einmal rief er entsetzt nach Tala und beobachtete, wie dieser wie ein Stein im Wasser versank.

Tala fühlte sich schwerelos. Er spürte weder Schmerzen noch sonst irgendwas. ,Das muss der Tod sein.', dachte er befriedigt und ließ sich einfach weitertreiben. Die verzweifelte Stimme, die dauernd seinen Namen rief beachtete er gar nicht. Jedenfalls versuchte er sie zu ignorieren, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang. Er nahm wahr, wie sich jemand in seiner Nähe leise unterhielt, konnte aber weder die Worte hören noch die Sprecher identifizieren. ,Ach, sollen sie doch reden! Mich geht das nichts mehr an. Ich bin tot!' Doch anstatt zu schwinden, wurden seine Sinne immer schärfer und klarer. Tala konnte nun die Wärme einer Decke und eine Matratze unter sich spüren. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel und starken Chemikalien drang in seine Nase, sodass er das Gesicht leicht verzog. Sofort wünschte er sich, es nicht getan zu haben, denn selbst diese kleine Bewegung schmerzte höllisch. Wenn der Rotschopf noch mehr Beweise benötigte, um zu wissen, dass er noch nicht tot war, dann bekam er sie praktisch auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Er hatte einen kupferartigen Geschmack im Mund, der in ihm eine gewisse Übelkeit hervorrief. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und erblickte eine weiße Decke über sich. Neben ihm stand ein Tropf mit einer durchscheinenden Flüssigkeit im Innern. Ein dünner Schlauch führte geradewegs zu seiner rechten Armbeuge. Tala entdeckte auch ein seltsames Gerät, das dauernd piepste und auf dem ein grüner Punkt gleichmäßig auf und ab sprang. Nun war sich der junge Russe sicher. Er befand sich in einem Krankenhaus und war noch am Leben. ,Blat! (russ. Fuck/Scheiße!) Nicht schon wieder! Warum muss ich dauernd gerettet werden? Haben diese Typen es etwa immer noch nicht kapiert? Ich will sterben! Wenn ich nicht mit Kai zusammen sein kann, dann...' Eine Bewegung auf der linken Seite seines Bettes unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Neugierig drehte er seinen Kopf auf diese Seite und riss die Augen weit auf. Ein etwa neunzehnjähriger Junge mit langem, abstehenden graublauen Haar, seltsamen blauen Streifen im Gesicht, einem weißen Schal und dunkelblauen Ohrringen saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Die Arme hatte er verschränkt und lag damit auf der Matratze. Sein Kopf ruhte auf diesen. Tala zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihm kam der Kerl sehr bekannt von. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war Kai! Fasziniert streckte der Russe seine linke Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig das weiche Haar seines Freundes. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, sodass Tala dem Drang widerstehen musste, mit den Fingern hindurchzufahren. Als er sich wieder zurückzog, streifte er aus Versehen den Arm des Halbrussen. Erschrocken hielt der Rotschopf die Luft an und sah zu, wie Kai verschlafen blinzelte und sich gerade hinsetzte. In den rubinroten Augen, die viel weicher und wärmer waren, als es Tala in Erinnerung hatte, glomm ein glückliches Licht. "Tala...", sagte Kai den Tränen nahe. Der Angesprochene stellte fest, dass sich nicht nur Kais Aussehen ein wenig, sondern auch seine Stimme verändert hatte. Sie war jetzt etwas tiefer und... sinnlicher?

Um den Halbrussen besser sehen zu können, setzte sich Tala vorsichtig auf. Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn zurücksinken. Kai, der das beobachtet hatte, setzte sich nun auf die Matratze und drückte den Russen vollständig nach unten. "Der Arzt meinte, dass du noch liegen bleiben sollst.", sagte er mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Tala wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. Jedoch wusste er nicht, ob diese Geste willkommen war und ließ es daher bleiben, zumal er sich nicht dazu in der Lage fühlte. Daher fragte er nur: "Wie lange bin ich schon hier? Was ist passiert?" Kai, der diese Fragen bereits erwartet hatte, ergriff Talas Hand und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Eine Woche lang warst du bewusstlos." Der Russe riss die Augen weit auf. Er konnte es kaum glauben. ,Eine Woche? Und das ohne eine einzige Zigarette und ohne Kaffee? Verdammt! Ich hab viel nachzuholen.', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Kai lächelte nur weiterhin. Er beugte sich zu Tala hinunter und küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund. Das gab dessen Verstand den Rest und er verabschiedete sich. (Tschüss! Braucht sowieso keiner! XP) Der Rotschopf verlängerte verlangend den Kuss und zog Kai auf sich drauf. Der Entzug machte sich schneller bemerkbar, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sich Tala an den anderen Jungen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er keiner Halluzination entsprungen war. Kai, währenddessen, streichelte den unter ihm liegenden Körper sehnsüchtig. Trotz der langen Trennung wusste er noch, was dem Rotschopf gefiel und brachte ihn zum Stöhnen. "Kai!", ächzte Tala, da ihn dieser aus Versehen an einer höllisch schmerzenden Stelle berührt hatte. Entschuldigend zog sich der Halbrusse zurück, blieb aber weiterhin auf dem Bett sitzen und sah Tala mit liebevollen Blicken an. Dieser wusste nun, dass das Feuer zwischen ihnen keineswegs erloschen war. Es brannte sogar heißer denn je.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und drei unterschiedlich große junge Männer kamen herein. Als sie sahen, dass Tala wach war, stürmten sie zum Bett und warfen sich ihm gleichzeitig um den Hals. Kai ließ sie vielleicht eine Minute gewähren, bevor er die drei Russen bestimmte von Tala wegscheuchte. Diesem standen Tränen in den Augen. "Bryan, Ian, Spencer. Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt. "Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, Tala! Als Kai dich aus dem Fluss gezogen hat, warst du so leblos, dass wir dachten, du seiest tot! Jag uns ja nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein!", erwiderte Bryan den Tränen nahe. "Kai hat mich...?" "Natürlich! Ich lass doch meinen Liebling nicht so einfach sterben!", entgegnete Kai hitzig und bekam bei seinen eigenen Worten einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. "Du hattest schon so viel Wasser geschluckt und warst so kalt. Doch zum Glück waren die Wiederbelebungsversuche unseres Halbrussen erfolgreich. Selbst ein Notarzt hätte es nicht besser machen können.", meinte nun Spencer und lächelte leicht anzüglich, woraufhin Kai fast zu einer Tomate wurde. "Ja, diese Herzmassage und Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung..." *Klonk* Auf Ians Kopf prangte eine schöne Beule, die ihm der Graublauschopf gerade zugefügt hatte. Tala musste grinsen. Kai hatte sich doch nicht allzu sehr verändert. Bryan, der als einziger ruhig blieb, drängte die anderen zwei Russen aus dem Zimmer, um Kai und Tala wieder allein zu lassen.

* * *

Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts

As long as we remember

* * *

Kais Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich wieder, während er unbewusst über Talas Arm strich. Dieser konnte sich nur mühsam zurückhalten, um den anderen nicht anzufallen. Schließlich fragte der Halbrusse: "Warum wolltest du dich umbringen?" Diese Frage überraschte Tala und er schluckte. Er kannte selbst die Antwort nicht. Seine Bemühungen, Selbstmord zu begehen, kamen ihm jetzt, da Kai wieder bei ihm war, falsch, niederträchtig und egoistisch vor. Es war ihm unangenehm mit seinem Liebling darüber zu reden. Deshalb senkte er den Kopf, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Dann erst antwortete er: "Du warst der Grund. Ich wollte ohne dich nicht mehr leben!" "Aber, ich wäre doch sowieso zurückgekommen! Hast du meine Nachricht denn nicht erhalten?" "Doch, aber... ich war mir deiner Gefühle nicht mehr sicher. Du hättest ja nur kommen können, um mir zu sagen, dass alles vorbei ist." Kai lächelte und hob Talas Kopf so an, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. "Wie kommst du denn auf diesen gequirlten Mist? Hm?" In Talas eisblauen Augen blitzte es wütend. Wollte Kai ihn zum Narren halten? Angesäuert schrie er schon fast: "Vielleicht, weil du dich kaum noch gemeldet hast? Weil du mit Ray glücklich geworden bist?" Kai dämmerte es so langsam. Der Russe war eifersüchtig auf Ray! "Ach, Tala...", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und nahm den Rotschopf in die Arme. "Ich hab mich nicht gemeldet, weil die Telefonrechnung so teuer geworden ist und ich alles hätte bezahlen müssen. Und was Ray betrifft..." Er nahm Talas Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. "Es war nur eine Phase bei ihm. Er ist jetzt schon seit einigen Monaten mit Mariah zusammen. Seitdem hatten wir nichts mehr miteinander. Du musst also nicht eifersüchtig sein. Außerdem hab ich die ganze Zeit über nur an dich gedacht." Dann küsste er Tala zärtlich. Diesem wurde bewusst, dass Kai nun die Initiative übernahm, doch das störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Hauptsache er kam zu ihm zurück.

Ein paar Tage später wurde Tala aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und fand einen wartenden Kai davor wieder. Lächelnd nahm er den inzwischen fast gleich großen Jungen in die Arme und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Einige junge Frauen blieben stehen und kicherten mädchenhaft. Ein böser Blick von Kai ließ sie aber schnell weitergehen. Gemeinsam machten sich die zwei Jungs auf den Weg nach Hause, um das, was sie während der zwei Jahre Trennung nicht gemacht haben, aufzuholen.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~+OWARI+~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~

* * *

So, das war der letzte Teil der TalaXKai-FF. Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen, obwohl dieser Teil bereits über acht Jahre alt ist und nicht überarbeitet wurde XD


End file.
